Yin Yang Yo! (Seasons 3, 4, and 5)
This is not real. If Yin Yang Yo! WERE to have a Season 3 and further, here's what COULD'VE happen. -Gameking18 In 2009 when Time Warner buys the Jetix library from Disney, Yin Yang Yo! was renewed for Season 3, so it can air in September 2010. Season 3 (Fall 2010-Spring 2011): Season 3 kicks off after the events of Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie. A few days after their adventures in the live-action human world, Yin, Yang, and their newfound father Master Yo reassemble the WooFoo Army to continue their epic struggle against evil. New things happen like Lena's relationship with Yang, appearances of new foes like Bakermuff and Hal Van Siego, Melodia joining the WooFoo Army, Yuck trying to be good but fails, and a new student named Jack(a human from the animated human world.) Also, villains like Eradicus, Ferocitus, and even Kevin Irons will make their anticipated return. Season 4 (Fall 2011-Spring 2012): More craziness and epic action are in store in Season 4. We encounter new happenings like a mysterious woman who may be Master Yo's wife, an evil ninja assassin of darkness, Yin and Yang FINALLY turning 12, Dr. Amerutto making a return as well, a new Night Master on the way, an upcoming war between Carl and Brother Herman, Yuck splitting into both sides of good and evil, Yuck's good side(named Hunk) becoming Yin's second boyfriend, and our final confrontation with Mastermind and his master plan. Season 5/Night Clash (Fall 2012-Spring 2013): The last season of the series, as well as its first sequel season. The Night Mistress is the season's main antagonist. When Lena is seemingly dead, the devastated WooFoo Warriors must learn to cope and continue their war against darkness. Discovering that Lena is still alive, our heroes journey out to find Lena and defeat the Night Mistress once and for all. At the end, we discover that Honey Bunny is Master Yo's wife, as well as Yin's and Yang's mom. When the four are finally united, Yo and Honey Bunny have a baby to the family. CHARACTERS: Main Cast: *Yang(voiced by Greg Cipes)- Yang is Yin's twin brother and Master Yo's son who masters might. He is super-strong, super-fast, super-stealthy, super-suave, and super-athletic, but he lacks intelligence, taste for knowledge and politeness, and he can be very rowdy, ill-mannered, and immature. He has a crush on Lina, and enjoys video games, clowns, motorcycles, and picking on those younger and smaller than him. *Yin(voiced by Lacey Chabert)- Yin is Yang's twin sister and Master Yo's daughter who masters magic. Smarter and more serious on current subjects than her brother, Yin can levitate, shoot energy beams, launch fiery attacks, go invisible, and even fly! Although she loves the environment, babies, and cute animals, she can also be spoiled, disobedient, and rebellious like her brother. She and Lina are best friends with one other. *Master Yo(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)- Master Yo is the sensei and single father of Yin and Yang. Despite his high WooFoo wisdom, he is old and grouchy, lazy, arrogant, gluttonous, flatuent, and a bit neglectful. His free time consists of slacking off, hanging out at the town, being a bachelor, and listening to nostalgic music. He masters both might and magic. *Jack(voiced by Jason Marsden)- an 18-year-old human graduate who arrived from Earth to WooFoo Town to study foreign lifeforms. He became friends and allies with Yin and Yang, and acts like their big brother figure. He is a skilled martial artist. WooFoo Army: *Lina(voiced by Crystal Scales)- A sassy tomboy and farm girl, Lina is Yang's love interest and Yin's best friend. Lina is second-in-command of the WooFoo Army, and is always here to lead when Yin and Yang ain't available. *Roger Jr.(voiced by Eric Bauza)- Roger Jr., son of the Skellewogs, used to bully Yang and Dave on an occassion, but becomes friends with them. He can breathe fire and wield a spiked club. *Dave(voiced by Rob Paulsen)- Whiny tree stump kid Dave is the most childish of the WooFoo Army, and the most underestimated. He can call on nature, like trees, to assist him in battle. *Coop(voiced by Tom Kenny)- Used to work for the Night Master, having two forms, and having a crush on Yin, dorky chicken Coop spreads his wings! Having absorbed the Night Master's energy and learning to control it, he can go from dorky to hunky! He can channel his aura and fly. *Boogeyman(voiced by Bumper Robinson)- Not much is known about him, but Boogeyman is the coolest of the WooFoo Army, and enjoys singing and dancing. He is the oldest of the WooFoo Army. *Jobeaux(voiced by Bill Engvall)- Prince of the Redneckistanians, southern-fried goblin hillbilly Jobeaux sure has bad hygiene, but good spirit and heart. He wields a banjo as his weapon, and can shoot armadillo Fuzzy Thunder from his mouth. *Melodia(voiced by Lauren Tom)- Princess of the Stink Aardvarks, Melodia is even smellier than Jobeaux, and the WooFoo Army's rookie. She can call on her army of ninjas to assist her. Melodia can screw up sometimes, but her spirit gets rekindled everytime. Villains: *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(voiced by Corey Burton)- Yin's and Yang's most iconic foe and mama's boy. He plans to block out the suns to be more successful than his brother Herman, win his mother's respect, and protect ALL cockroaches from sunlight. *Brother Herman(voiced by Spike Spencer)- Younger but more successful than Carl, Brother Herman is a natural-born tyrant who conquered most of the world way back. He may be small but he's deadly! He has super-strength, he is indestructible, and merciless. He has no weakness, except one thing: pandas! *Saranoia(voiced by Candi Milo)- A classy but mentally-unstable sorceress who had a bad childhood. During her child years, Saranoia was a victim of sexism by her own family. Nowadays, she vows to be a sexist herself, by letting Yin join her and get rid of Yo and Yang. She has a variety of wands to be any kind of witch. *G.P./Fr-Ped(voiced by Jeff Bennett)- G.P. used to be Saranoia's lackey, but now absorbs the power of the Night Master's Lair's key to transform into the all-powerful Fr-Ped, which he pronounces Fred. Despite his power, he has bad vocabulary. *Smedley(voiced by Dan Castellaneta)- Fr-Ped's replacement. *Kevin Irons(voiced by Timothy Guest)- Kevin Irons was first seena s the main antagonist in Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie. After his death, Irons is now a ghost, wandering without resting in peace to find a way to bring himself back to life. With the help of three orphans and of course, Smoke's stupidity, he did came back to life, of course! Now, Irons can shoot energy beams, teleport, and move things with his mind. Although he gained power from the Staff of Free Desires, his personality hasn't changed: he is still foul-mouthed, abusive, and sarcastic. *Agent 6(voiced by Frank Welker)- *Agent 10(voiced by Lacey Chabert)- *Agent 2(voiced by Frank Welker)- *Smoke(voiced by Tara Strong)- *Mirrors(voiced by Jess Harnell)- *Hal Van Siego(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)- *Zarnot(voiced by Mr. Lawrence)- *Bakermuff(voiced by John DiMaggio)- *Mastermind(voiced by John Kassir) *Yuck(voiced by Greg Cipes)- *The Puffin(voiced by Daran Norris)- *The Manotaur(voiced by Seth MacFarlane)- *Kraggler(voiced by Jeff Bennett)- *Ella-Mental(voiced by Kath Soucie)- *Rubber Chucky(voiced by Rob Paulsen)- *Indestructi-Bob(voiced by Jeff Bennett)- *Ferocitus(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)- *Fastidious(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)- *Chung Pow Kitties(all voiced by Frank Welker)- *Badfoot(voiced by Ogie Banks)- *Eradicus(voiced by Daran Norris)- *Pondscum(voiced by Bumper Robinson)- *The Lesson(voiced by Rodger Bumpass)- *Biker X(voiced by Peter Cullen)- Biker X has tricked the WooFoo Knights that he's good and the Z-Team is evil. But it's all a smokescreen. Biker X is a masked criminal who rides a state-of-the-art motorcycle that runs on battery power, rather than gas. He is modeled after the tokusatsu superhero Kamen Rider. Minor Characters: * EPISODES: Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 CREW: Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Sam Register Producers: TBA Directors: Dick Sebast, Frank Paur, Kevin Alteri, Sam Register, John Fountain Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Mike Tavera Animation Provided by: Elliot Animation, Toei Animation, Flash Animation Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation Distributed by: Warner Bros. Animation TOY LINE: See Yin Yang Yo! (toy line) VIDEO GAME: A video game based on the show is released on Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii September 2012. It was released on the Wii-U November 2012. HOME VIDEO RELEASE: *Season 1 (April 2012) *Season 2 Volume 1 (October 2012) *Season 2 Volume 2 (April 2013) *Season 3 (October 2013) *Season 4 (April 2014) *Season 5/Night Clash (October 2014) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Fanfiction Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Reboot Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hub Shows